


I can't stand you but I can't live without you

by Anonymous



Series: Life of the Reverse Batfamily [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Big Brothers, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bonding, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is the Eldest, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little Brothers, Older Damian Wayne, POV Tim Drake, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne Are Good Brothers, Young Tim Drake, Younger Sibling Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just like most of the siblings, Tim and Damian can't stand each other but they can't live without each other either.(This fic can also be read as a standalone.)





	1. Coffee and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is the eldest brother here and Tim is younger than him, Steph and Cass in this AU.
> 
> Kudos and Comments mean a lot.  
Constructive criticism is also welcome.

**Coffee**

He loves Damian. He really does. Just don’t tell anyone. But what also makes Damian his sworn enemy is that whenever the older man gets the chance, he either switches his coffee or puts a coffee cup limit on him.

He will fight and give his life for Damian. But when it is about coffee, he is willing to take his life. Steph tells him that this is his overused, under-rested and coffee addicted brain speaking. He doesn’t argue to that.

**Sleep**

Tim doesn’t give much preference to sleep. If he could get a chance without reprimands, he would brag about how he has mastered the art of not sleeping. Now though, he feels sleep gripping him. He has not reached his limit though so why is he being pulled towards sleep?

Before passing out, he remembers that Damian hadn’t switched his coffee this time. Now Tim realizes that he had put something in it which is making him shut his eyes and lie down on his bed.

_Damian is so gonna pay for this! _That is his last thought before he passes out.


	2. Brothers and Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 22 and Tim has turned 12 in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter.
> 
> Also, I am taking prompts for this fic.

**Pets**

“Come on Bruce”

“….”

“Bruuuuce……”

“I already said ‘no’, Tim."

“Come on.”

“No”

“Just one, B”

“I don’t want any pets in the manor.”

“B! You used to let Damian have pets. He even had a Turkey.”

“.....”

“Why are you saying no when I want a pet?”

"No."

“I only want one.”

“It never stops at one.”

**Birthday**

It is Tim’s birthday. They have had a mini party last night when the clock struck midnight. They had a great time. But Damian was not there. He had returned late from his jobs and had gone straight to his room. He is going to deny anyone who says this but he did miss him. He had kept glancing at the door from time to time in hopes of Damian showing up after having a micro nap. He hopes others would not have noticed his glancing. They would tease him about it forever.

He does not want to show his disappointment at his brother not showing up last night. Also, he knows that they were making a lot of noise then and Damian has some problem with that much noise. That might have been the reason he didn’t show up. If he had not already passed out from exhaustion, that is. He is at the breakfast table and should stop thinking about this or his coffee is going to get banned. He is alone at the table right now.

‘’ Happy Birthday ‘’

He jumps at the sound which has come from behind his chair wishing him. He turns and finds Damian standing there.

‘’Sorry. I couldn’t attend your party last night even when I had every intention to. I passed out right after returning from work.‘’

‘’It’s okay.’’

‘’Wait here. ’’

After a couple of minutes, he sees a glass bowl in front of him.

‘’What’s this?’’

“This is for you.”

He looks again at the bowl and there is a Goldfish in it. This is what he actually wanted as a present but Bruce had already refused pets.

He loves his birthday present. Not that he is going to say that at Damian's face. 

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

**Hug**

After receiving his birthday present, he tackles his brother into a hug. No one else is here so he doesn’t care.

If Damian would ever bring it up or even mention something about this in the vaguest of terms possible, Tim is sure he will stab Damian. A brother swinging a katana who does not know how to use a katana would be very dangerous._ Tim thinks. _

He tightens his hold around the said brother. He feels hands wrapping around him and hears a chuckle.

He thinks that Damian chuckling is of the sweetest sounds he has ever heard.

He tightens his hands around him more. And feels hands wrapping him tighter.

He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is something you would like to see or if you have some prompts, tell me in the comments.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts for this story and also for others to be set in the series of Reverse Age AU.  
If there is something you would like to see, mention it in the comments below


End file.
